The majority of manufactured boats currently are of a “V” bottom configuration. As such they possess large wetted surfaces contributing to a high viscous drag coefficient and other less than desirable characteristics. At rest they become very unstable and “tippy”, and in movement require substantial power to attain acceptable speed. The “V” design is not very efficient when compared to performance or stability of other boat designs.
There are also power boats in the marketplace that are of the pontoon, trimaran or catamaran configuration. A main disadvantage of such vessels is the lack of a guidance control surface for liquid flow beneath the center line of the craft. The catamaran hulls create a fluid dynamic flow very unstable making positioning of the onboard propulsion source and anti-cavitation plane very difficult. Unstable aerated water flow at the point of propulsion contributes to power loss, high fuel consumption, and reduced predictable control of the vessel.
Performance power boats, by nature, are lightweight vessels. They uniformly lack the stability of larger ballasted vessels. Thus, there is a need for a water craft that has the performance attributes of a lightweight boat yet the stability of a heavyweight ballasted vessel. There is especially a need for such a vessel as an emergency water craft for use in less than desirable weather conditions.